TF Prime: The other two children
by kat151820
Summary: What if Cliffjumper never died because of a sixteen year old girl and what if Raf had a eighteen year old girl alongside him when they saw the bot's. This is the story of Kat and Lilly. (ON HOLD)
1. OC's

OC'S

Human name: Lilly Megan Star  
Human nickname: none  
Cybertronian(also known as Transformers to most people)name: Aura Prime  
Cybertronian nickname: Aura  
Age:16  
Family: Sister: Katherine *Kat* Maria Star(Alive) Father: Samuel James Star(Deceased from what Kat's and Lilly's mother told Lilly and Kat) Mother: Mikaela Carly Star(Alive)  
Looks as human: Dirty Blonde hair with Sky Blue and White highlights with Silver and Gold tips; always puts her hair in a straight upwards ponytail; Electric Blue eyes with a tint of Gold; light tone skin; and medium size body not too fat and not too skinny either(all the same as Kat except hair highlights and tips)  
looks as Cybertronian(she is a Seeker):Sky Blue wings with a White streak running across it at 200 degrees, Silver lines running down the back and front of her leg, Gold legs, Gold Breast Plates(chest area), Sky Blue Audio Receptors(Ears), Gold helm(Head), and light silver almost white Face Plate(face).  
Clothing: Wears Denim Blue jeans; a Gray Pokémon t-shirt with Pikachu face on it; a Black belt that has Golden sheaths for her daggers one on each side; Cobalt blue and Black sneakers; and always caries a Cobalt Blue and Lust Red backpack that has one Black strap across her chest that is diagonal from Lilly's left shoulder to right above her belt but not in the way to pull out the dagger on that side.  
Hobbies: Singing ;( in private because Lilly doesn't think she is good even though she is. It is the same as Kat) talking to Cliffjumper about war stories and his antics on Earth; drawing with pencil, chalk pastels, and color pencils; painting with water color paint; practicing karate;(Lilly's a black belt along with Kat)practicing with her daggers;(which looks like Arcee's wrist blades but it is cobalt blue Lilly got them from Kat's and Lilly's father before Kat's and Lilly's father passed away Kat's and Lilly's father called them the Pugio est curvis)reading fan-fiction; and finally Lilly watching the star's at night on the grass outside in her back yard with Kat.  
Partner: Cliffjumper  
Crush: Jack Prime/Jackson Pax/Jack Darby  
Other: Loves to drink Mountain Dew Voltage (the same as Kat) the phrase Lilly says when Autobots leave out to go on missions, "Come back in one piece or I'll kick your afts!" later in the story Lilly gets a Cybertronian form; when Lilly does Lilly gains the power to control electricity and water then Electricity when angry and water when Happiness Lilly is able to go on missions.

Human name: Katherine Maria Star  
Cybertronian name(also known as Transformers to most people):Stella Prime  
Human nickname: Kat  
Cybertronian nickname: tell (Bulkhead's, Mike's, Jack's, Lilly, and Raff's nickname) Stella (everyone else that is her friend)  
Age:18  
Family: Sister: Lilly Megan Star(Alive) Father: Samuel James Star(Deceased from what her mother told Kat and Lilly but Kat knows he is alive but Lilly doesn't) Mother: Mikaela Carly Star(Alive)  
Looks as human: Dirty Blonde hair with White and Cobalt Blue highlights with Gold and Lust Red tips; always puts her hair in a straight upwards ponytail; Electric Blue eyes with a tint of Gold; light tone skin; and medium size body not too fat and not too skinny either (all the same as Lilly except hair highlights and tips)  
Looks as Cybertronian(she is a triple changer):Cobalt Blue wings with a Gold streak running across it at 200 degrees, White lines running up the sides of her legs, Lust Red legs, Lust Red Breast Plates(chest area), Cobalt Blue Audio Receptors(Ears), Lust Red helm(Head), and Light Silver almost White Face Plate(face). She has four black wheels on the back of her lower legs two of them can move to the bottom of her feet so she can roller skate.  
Clothing: Wears Denim Blue jeans, a Gray Pokémon t-shirt with a Pikachu, Fennekin, Chespin, and a Froakie on it, a Black buckle belt that has the a Master ball design, Cobalt Blue and Black sneakers with Silver shoe laces, a Cobalt Blue, Gold, and Lust Red sheath for her swords on her back crossed as a X, and always caries a Cobalt Blue and Silver messenger bag; she carries it over her right shoulder  
Hobbies: Singing;(in private because Kat doesn't think she is good even though Kat is good. It is the same with Lilly) drawing with pencil, chalk pastels, and color pencils; painting with water color paint; practicing karate;(Kat's a black belt along with Lilly) talking to Optimus about the archives and how Cybertron looked before the war in return she told him about Earth and its history reading; writing; Fan fiction; practicing with two silver swords;(looks like Optimus' blade swords; Kat's and Lilly's father gave them to Kat and Kat's and Lilly's father called them the Lux gladii)and finally Kat watching the star's at night on the grass outside in her backyard with Lilly.  
Partner: Optimus Prime  
Crush: Optimus Prime  
Other: Loves to drink Mountain Dew Voltage(the same as Lilly), Kat knows that Kat's and Lilly's father isn't deceased because Kat met up with him when Kat turned seventeen to discover Kat's other form but Kat hasn't got the heart to tell Lilly and Kat's and Lilly's mother that Kat knows because of two things: One Kat has seen Kat's and Lilly's mother cry in the mornings about Kat's and Lilly's father left because Kat's and Lilly's mother is afraid Kat's and Lilly's father has died from whoever is after Kat's and Lilly's father that make's Kat think that Kat's and Lilly's mother may try to look for him, and two Kat doesn't want Lilly two hate her, Kat has found out that she has fire powers and ice powers they work on her emotions; when Kat is really angry Kat's fire powers starts, when Kat is really sad Kat's ice powers starts so Kat has to keep her emotions in check, Kat also has a ability to see things that could happen in the future, and Kat says when Autobots leave out to go on missions before they find out Kat's a techno organic, "Be careful." when the Autobots find out Kat's a techno organic Kat starts to go on missions.

Name: Mikaela Carly Star  
Age: 46  
Family: Children: Lilly Megan Star (Alive) Katherine "Kat" Maria Star Husband: Samuel James Star (Unknown if alive or not after all the years have passed but knew he was alive but lied to her children saying he was dead to not tarnished his name and make him know as the bad guy)  
Looks: Dirty Blonde hair, greenish blue eyes, sun kissed skin, and thin.  
Clothing: Wears at work: Jeans, long sleeve t-shirts, and steel toed boots. Wears at home: Snort's, T-shirts, and steel toed shoes that are comfy. Wears at the Autobot Base after knowing about the bots: Steel toed shoes, T-shirts, black Diem jeans, and a blue hoodie.  
Hobbies: Working on cars, engines, and weapons, playing the piano, and talking with Ratchet.  
Partner: Ratchet  
after Primus' tell her to move on crush: Ratchet  
Other: Love's to talk about car's, talk's to Ratchet to learn how to fix Cybertronian's, talk's to Ratchet to learn more about Cybertron, doesn't like to talk about Katherine's and Lilly's father because she doesn't know if he's still alive, and finally when the bots go on a mission she says and bring back Katherine alive please, when Lilly turns into a Cybertronian and goes on missions she says be careful and bring my girl's back to me alive please.


	2. Prologue

Prologue Stories: the Birth of Optimus Prime and Jack Prime, the Fight Against Unicron and the End of the First Prime's, and, the Prophecy

nine years ago  
"Katherine; Lilly; come here my sweethearts you want to hear daddy's stories before you go to bed." a man that looked like he was in his thirties with a bowl cut Blonde hair with white and lust red highlights with a streak of gold that went down his left side of his head and silver and sky blue tips it that had electric blue eyes that had a tint of gold in his eyes said in a oddly voice that sounded much older then he looked. Two girls one that was nine years old that had Dirty Blonde hair with white and cobalt blue highlights with gold and lust red tips and the other that was seven years old that had Dirty Blonde hair with sky blue and white highlights with silver and gold tips; the seven year old said in a excited voice, "Oh cool what is the stories about this time and is it a old or new stories? PLEASE LET IT BE A NEW ONES PLEASE!" the nine year old said to the seven year old calmly, "Lilly I'm sure daddy will let use hear a really cool one if it's an old one. Okay?" the seven year old which was named Lilly said in a calmer but still excited voice, "Okay Cat-tree-n sissy; wait that wasn't right was it?" the nine year old laughed and said, "It's Katherine but since you can't say it right how about Cat with a K; okay Lilly." Lilly then said happily, "Cool! Okay Kat sissy it is now." the man laughed and said in a joyful voice of a voice that again sounded older then he looked, "Kat; Lilly sit down on the bottom side of your beds if you get that right I'll tell you three stories." both girls went two their beds and sat in the right spots the man came into the room and said in a calm relaxing voice, "The first story is a new one here it's called the birth of Optimus Prime and Jack Prime; there was once two Cybertronian twins brothers that worked in a imported building called Iacon Hall of Records on a planet called Cybertron. They were mentored by Alpha Trion. Their interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertronian history, but the more they learned about the past, the more they grew concerned about the present. There was a disparity in freedom among the classes of their race, and the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful. In seeking a solution to this inequity, they found inspiration in the words of a gladiator named Megatronus, and the three joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion, Jackson and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. But soon Megatronus' ideals would become corrupted, and Orion and Jackson would become his bitter enemies. The three Megatronus — now "Megatron" —, Jackson Pax, and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council and Megatron stated it was his intention to overthrow the High Council by force and instate himself as the next Prime. But it was Orion's and Jackson's speech that drew their attention. Jealous, Megatron left angrily and began his conquest, which resulted in countless casualties and left the Core of Cybertron itself poisoned. It was Orion's and Jackson's subsequent search for the Core that completed their transformation into Optimus Prime and Jack Prime. The Core, the essence of their creator Primus, relinquished the Matrix of Leadership into Orion's chassis and the Matrix of Transformation in Jackson's Chassis." He stopped and saw Lilly had crawled into her bed under her covers and fell asleep but; Kat was still awake and turned to her father and said in a hopeful tone, "Can you tell me the one about the two titans and the fourteen Prime's. Please daddy." her father looked at her for a second and said in a voice that sounded full of wisdom, "Of course Katherine I have a feeling you will lead a group of people someday so I will give you some stories to tell your group about." Kat looked at her father and said in a knowledgeable tone, "If you think I will go head." her father nodded and said, "Well here is the start the story is called the fights against Unicron and the end of the age of the Prime's."

"Before the dawn of time, Order and Chaos existed within an extra dimensional entity known as The One. To explore the fledgling universe, he created the astral being known as Unicron, and then subdivided him, creating his twin, Primus. Both brothers were multiverse singularities, unique in all realities, but where as Unicron could only exist in one dimension at a time, moving between them at will, Primus existed simultaneously in all realities at once. It is suggested, in fact, that the two brothers embody the basic concepts of reality—good and evil, order and chaos—and that their continued existence is necessary for the stability of the multiverse. As Unicron and Primus went about their appointed task, venturing through the cosmos, it became apparent to Primus that Unicron was a corrupt being, and he took it upon himself to stop the threat posed to all of existence by his sibling. In combat, Primus was no match for Unicron. In cunning, however, he proved himself his brother's superior when he shifted their battle to the astral plane, then back to the physical world once more, only to have both their essences manifest within metallic titans that would later be called Cybertronian's leaving them both trapped. It was with this act of sacrifice that Primus hoped to contain Unicron's evil forever. Unfortunately for him, over time, Unicron learned to physically shape his prison into a giant metallic Plant, and Primus followed suit, becoming the mechanical Planet called Cybertron. When Unicron then learned to transform his Planet form even further, into a gigantic form, Primus adapted the idea to suit his own ends—rather than transforming his own body, he would create Cybertronian's that would be able to change their shape, like Unicron. After performing a "test run" on the Planet Protos, where he successfully created fourteen Cybertronian's, Covenant he birthed from his own body a group of fourteen Cybertronian's. These were the fourteen original Prime's, each one infused with a fragment of Primus' life essence known as a spark. The fourteen were Primus' soldiers in his war with Unicron; they defeated Unicron and Unicron was banished. With Unicron gone for now, Primus entered an eons-long slumber, his self-imposed sleep preventing Unicron from detecting him through the mental link the brothers shared. The Cybertronian race grew, and Primus fell into the realm of legend; these are the names, abilities, and other things of the fourteen.

 **Prima** \- The leader of the fourteen, a warrior of light who wielded the **Star Saber**.  
 **Vector Prime** \- The master of time and space, which he could manipulate through his **Blades of Time**.  
 **Alpha Trion** \- Holder of **the Quill** , which he uses to record the past, present, and future of Cybertron in the **Covenant of Primus** in his role as records keeper of the Primes.  
 **Solus Prime** \- The master artificer and creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She was the first femme Cybertronian.  
 **Micronus Prime** \- The conscience of the Thirteen, and the first Mini-Con, able to link up with and enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his **Chimera Stone**.  
 **Alchemist Prime** \- Student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further and deeper than anyone, in both material and spiritual senses. Co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with **Alpha Trion**.  
 **Nexus Prime** \- The first and greatest combiner granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination. Unpredictable, fascinated by change, and a lighthearted prankster.  
 **Onyx Prime** \- The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive and spiritual being able to view other times, places, Sparks, and even the afterlife through his three-faced **Triptych Mask**.  
 **Amalgamous Prime** \- The joker of the Thirteen and the first **Shifter** , unpredictable and easygoing. He was first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, granted him by his Transformation cog, which became the basis for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life.  
 **Quintus Prime** \- A daydreamer and perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. His artifact was the **Ember stone** , which gave him the ability to create life; the **Quintessons** were among his creations.  
 **Liege Maximo** \- The manipulator. Though his artifact was notionally the toxin-loaded **Liegian Darts** , his real skill was his ability to talk others into his way of thinking—a black art that ultimately caused the downfall of the fourteen.  
 **Megatronus** \- The warrior of darkness, **Prima's** opposite number, whose role as the necessary counterbalance set him apart from his fellow Primes. His artifact was the **Requiem Blaster** , created for him by **Solus** ; this act began a doomed romance between the two that led to his turning on his brothers and becoming known as **The Fallen**.  
 **Optimus Prime** \- One of the two mediators of the Primes, who united the fourteen by being one of the two first among them to raise an arm in greeting; he was also the first split spark twin and his twin is **Jack Prime**. He and his twin would subsequently be reincarnated as **Orion Pax** and **Jackson Pax**.  
 **Jack Prime** \- One of the two mediators of the Primes, who united the fourteen by being one of the two first among them to raise an arm in greeting; he was also the first split spark twin and his twin is **Optimus Prime**. He and his twin would subsequently be reincarnated as **Orion Pax** and **Jackson Pax**.  
Legend says that Primus created the fourteen to defeat Unicron. The fourteen succeeded, and Unicron's defeated form was cast by them into space. What is known about the Primes is that their war made "enemies of brothers, murderers of lovers, heroes of the insignificant, and cowards of the mighty". Allegiances formed and broke apart: Megatronus refused to bow before his brothers, and he believed he would be vindicated someday despite his destructive methods. The murder of one sent them across the stars, to battle among themselves for billions of cycles. Finally, there came a time when Prima had to relinquish the Matrix. Afterwards, the Covenant of Primus decreed Cybertron could only have one Prime at a time or two if they were split Spark twins.

Kat looked at her father and said, "What's the last story daddy?" Kat's father looked at her and said, "I'm going to tell you about the Prophecy of the return of Unicron; it goes like this; when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Kat looked at her father and said, "Thank you daddy can you tuck me in?" Kat's father nodded and said, "Of course." Kat got in her bed and her father pulled the blanket and sheet over Kat's body and kissed her on her forehead and said, "Kat no matter what happens remember I always love you, your sister, and your mother, and if I ever leave you I'm doing it to protect you; okay." Kat then said, "Okay daddy. Good night daddy." Kat's dad left out of the room after turning off the light and then went up to Kat and Lilly's mother and said, "Mikaela; I need to talk to you." Mikaela turned around and said, "What is it Samuel?" Samuel sighed and said, "I have to leave Mikaela; if I stay I will be putting you and the girls in danger please understand that I don't want to leave but not even the police can protect you from what's is after me I love you and the girls far too much to get you hurt and I'm sorry please understand." Samuel was crying now. Mikaela looked at her husband and said, "I love you I can see in your eyes you don't want to leave, but if you have to leave I understand but what do I tell the girls?" Samuel then said, "Tell them I died by a heart attack and I was cremated but my mother and father didn't want you to take the ashes they never liked you that's why they never came to visit them." Mikaela looked at her husband and said, "Okay I love you; please don't forget about me or your daughters." Samuel looked into his wife's eyes and said, "Never would I never forget my wife or any of my children." Mikaela looked at her husband and hugged him then kissed him on the lips and said, "You are leaving now aren't you." Samuel looked into his wife's eyes and said, "Yes; goodbye my beloved." Samuel went out the front door and hopped into his car and drove away; when he left out of sight of civilization he vanished from his car and the car then vanished as well.


	3. chapter one

Chapter One Darkness Rising Part One

Present day  
A eighteen year old girl with Dirty Blonde hair with white and cobalt blue highlights with gold and lust red tips; that had her hair in a straight upwards ponytail; electric blue eyes with a tint of gold; light tone skin; and medium size body not to fat and not to skinny either that was wearing denim blue jeans, a gray Pokémon t-shirt with a Pikachu, Fennekin, Chespin, and a Froakie on it, a black buckle belt that has the a Master ball design, cobalt blue and black sneakers with silver shoe laces a cobalt blue, gold, two lust red sheaths for her swords on her back crossed as a X, and was carrying a cobalt blue and silver messenger bag that has a lust red strap; over her right shoulder her name was Katherine Maria Star, but she liked to be called Cat with a K instead of a C she had skipped two grade's and her sister as well. Kat was walking past an off ramp down to canal that had a drain pipe. She was off work and was going to wait and meet up for her twelve and a quarter genius friend named Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel but liked to be called Raf. Kat had found out almost a year and a half ago that her father was alive, and she was half Cybertronian(another name for transformer); half human also known as a techno organic a Cybertronian was from a far away plant called Cybertron(The Transformers home planet), and her father was actually the god of the Cybertronians named Primus her father told her to never tell anyone who he really was nor what she really was except she could only tell what she is to a Autobot because they would never hurt her or use her for evil and she still not tell who her father was. Kat's father told her how to use her abilities; he also told her what the Autobots that he knew that were on earth looked like and their names and asked her to try not to get involved in the war. Kat was currently was listening to two of the Autobot's conversation through their com-links between Cliffjumper that was most of the time called Cliff and Arcee that was sometime called Cee. Cliffjumper was saying "...So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear, and then it hits me- I'm illegally parked!" Arcee then dryly asked, "Another parking ticket?" Cliffjumper then replied back to Arcee, "Better, and the boot." Arcee then stated back to Cliffjumper, "Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove." Cliffjumper then replied back to Arcee, "Bingo! So the local police do their thing, and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!" Arcee then replied back to Cliffjumper in a tone that meant Cliffjumper never failed to amused her with his antics, "New York's finest soil themselves." Cliffjumper laughed and then said, "You know me Arcee, you mess with the Cliffjumper-" Arcee then finished the sentence to Cliffjumper, "-You get the horns." Cliffjumper then chuckled but then Arcee said after he chuckled, "Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: Keep a low profile?" Cliffjumper then asked, "What can I say? Then Cliffjumper said, "Patrolling for Energon out here in dullsville gets lonely. Almost makes me miss a Decepticons" Kat then had a rock thrown at her but she caught it she then looked up and saw a black car with orange flames driving away she knew it was the school bully Vince; Vince is scared by Kat after a year ago when she was still school in Vince grabbed her butt so she grabbed his man private parts and squeezed it hard and told him to never do that again or else; since then he has been trying to hurt her without her knowing Kat sighed then heard Arcee say in a voice that screamed trouble, "Arcee to Optimus. The cons are back and Cliff might be neck-deep in scrap." Kat then heard a boy's voice yell, "Kat! Kat!" Kat turned around and saw a boy Kat smiled and went over to the boy then started messing with his hair and said in a boy's gangster voice, "Hey little man how was my little man's day at school?" Raf then swatted Kat's hand away and said in a voice where Kat could tell he was lying, "It was okay." Kat knelled down to get at Raf's eye level and said, "Raf look me in the eye and tell me what happened at school today." Raf looked into Kat's eyes and said very quickly because he panicked, "VinceshovedmeintohislockerandstolemylunchmoneysoIcouldn'teatlunch." (Slow downed version "Vince shoved me into his locker and stole my lunch money so I couldn't eat lunch.") Kat looked at Raf and then shook her head and opened her messenger bag and pulled out two granola bars and handed them to Raf and the said in a motherly voice, "Raf if you ever need anything I'll be right here for you; Vince is going to get it one day because that's how the universe works, and we are going to look back at this day, and laugh because Vince got what he deserved, and we had the conversation that he was going to get what he deserved. Okay; you remember that alright." Raf took the two granola bars and nodded while smiling Raf then ate the granola bars, and then asked in a happy tone, "So you going to race the car's with me?" Kat nodded, and pulled out a royal blue and cherry red remote controlled toy eighteen wheeler while Raf pulled out a yellow remote controlled toy car with a black racing stripe Kat's phone then started to ring and Kat saw a picture of a sixteen year old girl that had Dirty Blonde hair with sky blue and white highlights with silver and gold tips; in a straight upwards ponytail; electric blue eyes with a tint of gold; light tone skin; and medium size body not too fat and not too skinny either; she was wearing denim blue jeans; a gray Pokémon t-shirt with Pikachu face on it; a black belt that has golden sheaths for her daggers one on each side; cobalt blue and black sneakers; and was carrying a cobalt blue and lust red backpack that has one lust red strap across her chest that is diagonal from her left shoulder to right above her belt but not in the way to pull out the dagger on that side; Kat saw it was her sister Lilly Megan Star Kat answered it and said, "Hey sis what's up?" Lilly then basically screamed into Kat's ear through the phone, "Where are you I got to tell you something awesome!" Kat then replied calmly "Okay tone your voice down to at least an outside voice not a concert voice. I'm at the canal that I and Raf usually race the toy cars at, and why can't you tell me on the phone?" Lilly's voice lowered down a bit and said, "You won't believe me if I said it to your face and showed you the picture anyways I'm on my way see you there." Kat then said in a rushed voice, "Lilly wait don't-" Lilly then hung up. Kat then sighed and finished her sentence "-Hang up." about an hour later a motorcycle came up to where Kat, and Raf where at a girl wearing a helmet jumped off an took off the helmet and it ended up being Lilly; Kat heard behind her that Raf had his mother call him, and asked for five more minutes Kat turned to Lilly, and said in a tone that meant she was annoyed with her sister, "What is so awesome that I won't believed unless you..." Kat then heard another motorcycle the Motorcycle was blue, pink, and black it also had on it a teenage boy yelling Kat knew this boy his name was Jackson Darby but went by Jack. Last year after she discovered her Cybertronian form Kat's and Lilly's father told her that Jack was actually Jack Prime, but he forgot who he was after he got injured, and transformed himself to a human baby; he was taken in by his adopted mother June Darby. June hasn't told him yet that he was adopted, and Jack hasn't remembered who he is Kat's and Lilly's father told her to let Jack find who he was again by his own Kat agreed ever since she got her Cybertronian form she has been able to sense him because she was also a Prime and have the Matrix of Life and the Matrix of Leadership or the Matrix of Transformation would react to Prime's nearby. Jack hopped off while Raf said in aw; "Wow" Jack then said in a voice that meant he was shocked what was going on, "You have no idea." Kat then heard a sound that she knew was a sound from a Cybertronian transforming; Kat saw the blue motorcycle transform into a femme (Female Cybertronian) Cybertronian she insistently recognized that it was Arcee and saw two purple cars transform into what she knew they were called Ground Force Vehicons then Raf asked "What are they?" Jack then replied "Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around." Kat and Lilly replied at the same time, "The other way around." Kat understood how she knew but she didn't know how her sister Lilly knew; she made a mental note to ask how Lilly knew. Kat then saw Arcee get shot Kat then said to Lilly in a tone that meant she meant business, "Lilly get Raf and Jack out of here I'm going to use my Fire and Ice powers to help her; okay." Lilly nodded but Kat then heard a car coming a yellow Urbana 500 with a black racing stripe and saw it jump and transformer she recognized it as the Autobot Bumblebee he stepped back one step and crushed Raf's remote controlled toy car and Bumblebee then looked down at the toy and beeped sorry Kat then found it shocking that Raf replied "It's okay." which meant he understood Bumblebee then one of the two Ground Force Vehicons attacked Bumblebee and Raf the yelled at the Ground Force Vehicons, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the two Ground Force Vehicons looked at Raf and Raf sheepishly said, "Please?" Kat decide she had enough standing by Kat pulled out her Sword's that her father gave her that he said they were called the Lux gladii she then concentrated on a moment where she was mad to get her mad she got angry and the Lux gladii got on fire she then ran up to one of the two Ground Force Vehicons and sliced off his blaster. Kat then heard another car come up and it was a green military Jeep it transformed into the Autobot Bulkhead. Bulkhead slammed his fist together and said to the Ground Force Vehicons "Who's ready to rumble?" the two Ground Force Vehicons looked at each other and drove off. Kat decide it was now the time to make a break for it Kat ran over to her sister's Lilly's motorcycle, put on her sister's Lilly's helmet, jumped on the motorcycle, and drove off, but Kat knew this wasn't the last time she would see the Cybertronian's. Kat drove home and found her sister Lilly was walking up to the porch of the house; Kat parked the motorcycle and took off Lilly's helmet and came up to Lilly and said in a voice that meant she was serious, "We need to talk."

Optimus POV ~at Autobot base~  
Arcee came to base saying she was seen by a human and Bumblebee then said, -two boys and two girl's.- I replied, "Two boys and two girl's" Arcee then said, "I guess the other three got caught up in the action I was a little busy at the time." I then said, "Anyone seen with us may be considered an ally may be seemed as a threat we must find them."


	4. chapter two

Chapter Two Darkness Rising Part Two

Later that day Kat got into the house and pulled her sister Lilly up to their shared bedroom and closed the door and said, "You met one of them before haven't you?" Lilly then said, "I saw one before I came to you that was what I was going to tell you what was awesome I saw." Kat nodded and said, "Can I see what it looked like?" Lilly nodded and pulled out her phone and looked through the picture's and pulled it up Kat saw it was the Autobot Cliffjumper but she also noticed in the background was more Vehicons. Kat looked at her sister and said, "Did you see how the fight ended?" Lilly nodded and said, "Yeah the Red Robot with the horns was pretty beat up but the others arrived and helped him back through this green and blue swirly thingy I think he was injured badly." Kat nodded and said, "Tomorrow I want you to bring a few snacks, your daggers, and one of your left over Composition Notebook from elementary school. I'm bringing a few snacks, my swords, and a Composition Notebook; I want us to write down what happens for now on because I think today was not the last time we saw those Cyber- robots and if I'm correct we will see them tomorrow after school." Lilly nodded and said in an excited voice, "Awesome! I can't wait!" Lilly and Kat ate dinner alone because their mother was out of town on a business trip. They then went to bed after they ate.  
~time skip brought to you by Vector Prime~  
School let out the next day and Kat was waiting for Lilly with Raf Lilly saw them and walked over to Raf and her sister Kat. Lilly, Kat, and Raf saw Jack come over and Jack said, "Hey Kat, Lilly, Raf, let's just keep what happened yesterday between us, right?" but then we heard a horn of a car sounded three time's we looked up and saw the yellow Urbana 500 with a black streak(that Kat knew was Bumblebee) drive towards us. Raf then said in an excited voice, "Look Jack!" Jack then exclaimed, "Wa... Not again." The Urbana 500 (Bumblebee) then said, "I need the younger boy and the older girl to get in while the younger girl gets on her motorcycle while the older boy gets on my friend." The Urbana 500 opened the door and Jack asked, "It wants' use to get in?" Kat, Lilly, and Raf said at the same time, "No he just wants' me/sis/Kat and Raf/sis/me to get in while sis/I/Lilly get on sis's/my/Lilly motorcycle." Jack then asked in a surprised tone, "How do you know that?" Kat, Lilly, and Raf said at the same time again, "He/He/it said so." Jack looked surprised once again and said, "What?" Lilly then ran over to her motorcycle while Kat and Raf got into the Urbana 500 (Bumblebee) Raf said, "How you doing?" Raf got in at the same time Kat did and the Urbana 500 (Bumblebee) drove off. Kat decided to play dumb and said in a fake confused voice, "So do you have a name; if so what is it?" the Urbana 500 (Bumblebee) replied, "Yea I have a name; it's Bumblebee what are your two name's?" Kat then replied in her usual calm tone, "My name is Katherine Maria Star; I usually go by Cat but instead c I use a K because that's the first three letters of my first name." Raf then said in an excited voice, "My name is Rafael Jorge Gonzales Esquivel but I like to be called Raf; Raf is the first three letters of my first name too." Kat then heard someone say, "Yeah Woo!" Kat looked over and saw that Arcee had caught up with them and she had Miko Nakadai with her and Jack. Kat saw they were heading straight towards a plateau Kat saw Raf tense probably thinking they were going to crash but Kat knew better they wouldn't do that and sure enough there was a secret passage way. Bumblebee and Arcee drove in Raf said in awe as he saw Ratchet, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper and said; "Wow." Kat got out of Bumblebee and so did Raf Bumblebee transformed, Jack and Miko hopped off of Arcee, and Lilly hopped off her motorcycle and took off her helmet Ratchet turned and saw Miko and said, "I thought you said there were four?" Arcee Replied back in a sarcastic tone, "Haven't you heard humans multiply." Raf then said, "Hey I'm Raf." then Miko said, "I'm Miko-" Miko then looked at Bulkhead and then said, "-And who are you?" Bulkhead then replied uncomfortably probably because he didn't have much reaction to humans, "Um... Bulkhead." Miko started asking questions to Bulkhead but Lilly then said to the red robot with horns (Cliffjumper), "Hey um... I don't know your name, but I hope you're feeling better after yesterday I saw how banged up you where after the explosion." The red robot with horns(Cliffjumper)looked shocked and then said in a voice that was he recognized something, "Your motorcycle is the one I heard yesterday, but yeah I'm alright now thanks to doc." Kat smiled; because no-one knew not even her sister Lilly but sometimes she would get visions of the future about things that could happen and Cliffjumper might of died but Lilly changed that and now Cliff was alive which made there to be a brighter future Kat was then brought out of her thoughts when Raf asked, "So if you guys are robot's, who made you?" Kat cringed at that hoping her and her sister's father didn't decide to strike her best friend for not knowing as soon as she thought that she felt a Matrix enter the room Kat looked up and saw the mech(A male Cybertronian, Cybertronian is another name for a Transformer)she had remember her father telling her and her sister Optimus Prime; Optimus then bent down to be at are level and said in a calm baritone voice, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron but also known as Autobot's." Lilly then asked being her curious self, "Why are you here?" Optimus replied "To protect your plant from the Decepticons." Arcee decided to speak up and said, "You know the jokers who tried to bump us off the road last night." Jack then said, "Okay why are they here?" Optimus then spoke, "A fair question Jack, in part because our planet is currently UN-inhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus had a look in his optic's(Cybertronian's eyes)that pretty much said why did I call him that and Jack nodded making Optimus' optic's glow brighter and wider Kat figured Optimus was finding out this was his brother that's why the Matrix of Leadership in his chest was reacting so strongly. Raf spoke up and said also curious, "Why are you fighting the war?" Optimus then had a sad look in his optic's and said in his baritone voice but Kat could hear the sadness in it; it was well hidden but she could find it because she did the same, "Foremost for the for the world's supply of Energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a friend, but in the war his ideals became corrupted. And it was thus Megatron lost his way and there was another. My twin I...I sent him away and he has never been seen again. Nobody knows where he is and I can't feel him though are sibling bond." Kat looked up at Optimus and said in a sincere voice, "You will find him again I just know it heck maybe something happened to him to forget the bond like he has amnesia quite frankly he might be closer then you think. Never give up on hope till you are absolutely certain something is too far gone." Miko then suddenly yawned and looked away and said in a bored tone, "Is there going to be a quiz?" Kat then shouted at Miko in a clearly ferocious tone, "HOW DARE YOU; YOU JUST ACTED LIKE WHAT HE SAID WAS NOTHING THEY JUST EXCLAIMED THEY LOST THERE WHOLE PLANET AND YOU ACT LIKE..." Lilly then yelled, "KAT!" Kat then yelled back, "WHAT?!" Lilly then said, "Your fire power is on." Kat looked at herself and saw her whole body was on fire Kat looked and saw Raf's face and it imminently made her sad she saw that he was terrified of her. Kat then ran down one of the hall's ignoring the calls of her sister begging her to come back.

Lilly's POV  
I looked in horror my sister did it again she got really mad someone saw her powers activate and they were scared of her which brought up the boy she was once in love with leave her calling her a freak. I was taken from my thoughts when Miko yelled out excitedly, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Miko then turned to me and started questioning me, "Is you sister some sort of super hero? Does she have any other power's can she..." I turned to Miko livid and yelled, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU MADE THOSE MEMORIES COME BACK UP YOU BETTER HOPE I CAN GET HER BACK TO HER NORMAL SELF!" Miko, Jack, Raf, and the Autobot's looked at me then the big cherry red and royal blue bot said, "I do not mean to intrude but may I ask how your sister did that and what do you mean by memories?" I sighed and said, "About a year and a half ago my sister vanished for two weeks she actual disappeared the night before her seventeenth birthday; she came back completely on her own then about three days later I found her walking down the road to the desert with the two swords that my father gave us a week before he had his heart attack that took his life I followed her from afar she stopped at some rocks she then pulled out her sword's and closed her eyes then I noticed she started to look angry but what happened next was when I found out she had gain the ability to summon and control fire at will once she opened her eye's flame's started to go on her sword's I gasped and she instantly knew I saw her she came over and asked me to never tell my mom about her powers I agreed on one condition and it was to tell me how her powers work and what powers she has she told me she can control fire with her anger and she can control ice with her sorrow I know she has another but she won't tell me and she won't tell me where she vanished to for the two week's all I know is after she came back she was faster, stronger, wiser, harder to be hurt, had those two power's, and became excellent at using her sword's. About two weeks after I discovered about her having powers a boy had arrived in the neighborhood he was eighteen and had a ton of money his name was Shawn Don Scream he and sis started to go out he had some weird phrase's he said around me but never my sister anyways I didn't like him he was rude to me and screamed trouble so I did so digging and found out his name he gave us didn't existed and the house he was staying in wasn't even sold to anyone so I told my sister and she ran out of the house to confront him she I only was there for the last bit but I remember her screaming "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU JUST WAS USING ME TO FIND THE SIGNAL WELL LET ME TELL YOU I'M THE SIGNAL!" Kat was flamed just like she was earlier the Shawn guy had pure fear on his face but then it morphed to disgusted and he said these exact words "You are a freak of nature you shouldn't exist you will never find love of either of the worlds you come from you don't belong in either one." Kat's flame's went out completely and was replaced by cold hard ice she just fell on her hand's and knee's in utter despair. I never saw where the Shawn guy went; sis seemed to know stuff about him and told me to never go after him and attack him she said he would kill me the only time I would be able to fight him was two weeks after my seventeenth birthday but may I ask you something and don't be shocked if I'm right this is from the stories my dad had before he had his heart attack he used to tell us stories. Well here I go is your name Optimus Prime?" Optimus looked at me for a second I saw shock in his eye's then normal he was just like my sister he tried to hide all of his emotions he then said, "Yes I am Optimus Prime." I then said, "And you and your brother Jack Prime you hold the Matrix of Leadership and Jack Prime holds the Matrix of Transformation." Optimus nodded and said, "Your father told you stories about us?" I nodded and said, "Before we continue our talk let's get back to the others questions for now." Optimus nodded and Jack then asked, "So what does have Megatron or any of this have to do with us?" Optimus eyes looked that he was deeply concerned, "Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time, but if his return is eminent as I fear it would be catastrophic. And since you now know of our existence, I fear as of last night, the deceptions know of yours." Jack then said, "Got it spot any strange vehicles call nine one one. Can we go now?" I kept my eyes on Optimus and saw for a moment hurt and it took me a couple of moment's but I realized something Jack's name; Jackson Darby; Jack; Optimus' eye's when he said Jack's name he didn't know Jack's name before we came here Jack Darby reminds him of his brother Jack Prime Optimus keep's glancing down to his chest the Matrix of Leadership is responding to someone in this room it's responding to Jack! Miko then exploded, "Are you insane? I am living a dream here, in bot-swanna, and I'm not going to let you, or anything else shatter it!" Miko finished by pointing to Jack. I decided to help out to try to make Jack stay by saying, "Jack what are the police going to do? Give them a parking ticket you saw how Arcee got blasted yesterday my dad knew about the Autobot's and the stories about Arcee says she is one tough bot the police can't do a thing I'm pretty sure the Autobot's are top secret to the world which means the Police won't know to call the Autobot's and Jack you might not realize it but we are intertwined with the Autobot's it's faith and faith rarely calls on a moment of choosing and we have been chosen." Optimus nodded and said, "It would be best for you five to remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies intentions." The white and orange bot interrupted, "Optimus with all due respect the human children are in as much danger here, as anywhere." Jack shouted in protest, "Children!" the white and orange bot then continued his rant but I saw sis had come back in the room "They have no protective shell, if they get under foot, they'll go... squish." Optimus then replied in a hidden amused tone while putting his servos(Cybertronian hands)on his waist, "Then for the time being; Ratchet; we will have to watch where we step." sis then spoke up and said in her usual calm tone, "I'll make sure no-one will get underfoot and Ratchet you might not like us now but I know one day you will and I assure you we will help out anyway we can; also I would like to say to everyone I am sorry for my outburst and the scene I made; my father knew about you guy's. I got upset because I felt like what Miko said was a extremely disrespectful to you guy's you have lost your planet, your home, Primus had to go into stasis to stay alive, and you have lost friends, love ones, and family and or have had friends, love ones, and family turn against you. I swear on my sword's called Lux gladii that my father gave me that I will help anyway I can." I stared at my sister then turned to the Autobot's and said, "If my sister has swore on those sword's to you guy's you should take it very seriously that is a highly reserved swear if someone swears by a sword especially on given by a family member it's like they would die for you without a second thought. If my sister is helping I will to I will also swear to my Dagger's Pugio est curvis that my father gave me I am with my sister I will help anyway I can."  
Optimus Prime's POV  
I stared in shock I had quickly looked up at the importance of swearing on a weapon especially one that was given from one family member to another it was basically what Lilly said these two small human girl's they were basically ready to die for us something was strange though my matrix acts up I know who Jack is he might not remember me or who he was but I know he is a Prime because I believe he is my brother but when Katherine comes near it reacts to her as well why does it could it be her father was somehow a Cybertronian and managed to get her mother pregnant? The proximity sensor then went off I heard Jack say, "I thought we were the only ones that knew about you guys, other than Kat's and Lilly's dad?" I replied back to Jack, "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world" I turned too Jack, Miko, Rafael, Lilly, and Katherine; and then continued "he tends to visit when there are issues. It may be best that you do not meet him at this time." Katherine and Lilly grabbed Rafael and Miko and dragged them two the hallway Jack seemed hesitant so I decided to test the last piece of the puzzle to see if Jack Darby was really my brother he would feel the reassurance through bond I looked at him and sent it he looked confused for a second and looked at me and then ran to the hallway I turned to the elevator ready for my "talk" with Special Agent Fowler.  
Jack POV  
I was for some reason hesitant to leave Optimus but all of the sudden I felt like someone was telling he would be okay I looked at Optimus he was looking right at me ever since I got here he seemed familiar I am nervous the last anything that was a adult male that I felt comfortable around was my dad and he went and flat out left me and my mom she was heartbroken and still is but I'll give it a thought about staying here for the next couple of days; I realize Miko and Lilly was trying to peak so I grabbed them both and pulled them back all of a sudden I heard a man yell, "PRIME" I all of a sudden a feeling to answer I looked and saw Lilly looked weird and probably wanted to do the same but Raf and Miko didn't but what confused me the most was Kat looked at Fowler with anger but why I wondered all of the sudden I felt a little bit frustrated but why the I heard Optimus say, "ENOUGH!" to Bulkhead and Ratchet I realized somehow I'm feeling Optimus feeling but how Miko, Raf, Lilly, and Kat don't look like they are feeling anything I then hear Fowler say, "Under the radar..." he then got in the elevator and continued "... Or I will." and it closed.  
Third POV  
Bulkhead the said after Fowler went away, "Pretty big bearings for a human." Cliffjumper then said, "You can say that again." Optimus the said, "Agent Fowler is right to be concerned for his planet." All of the sudden Kat piped up and said, "He should at least be kind to the people that are protecting our planet." Optimus was about to say something but Ratchet then said, "Optimus I have a strange energy signature coming from Nebraska." Optimus then said, "We shall check it out open the Groundbridge" Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and Optimus said, "Transform and roll out." and they went through the Groundbridge and the Groundbridge closed. Lilly asked, "What Just happened?" Ratchet replied, "I transported them to the designated coordinates via the Ground Bridge." Raf asked, "What's a 'Ground Bridge'?" Ratchet the said, "Ugh A scaled down version of Space Bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess the means or the Energon required for intergalactic travel." Jack then said, "You're stuck here. On Earth." Ratchet then replied, "With the likes of you, yes. But I constructed the Ground Bridge to go anywhere on Earth." Raf the said, "Wow! Does it work for humans?" Ratchet then said, "Naturally." Miko then asked, "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Ratchet then said, "Within moments. In fact allow me to send you there immediately, all five of you." Lilly then said, "Watch it, Ratchet." After awhile Miko was looking at stuff and asked what something and ratchet said, "Broken, don't touch it." she then went to touch something else. Ratchet seemed to see her without looking but really had his sensors on and said "Don't touch that either." Kat then asked, "So, anything here we can touch Ratchet?" An error box then popped up on the computer and Raf asked, "How come you guys are using human computers?" Ratchet then said, "It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." then more error boxes showed up on the screens, Raf then said, "I think I can fix that." Ratchet then said, "Really?! You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy." Kat then said, "Ratchet Raf is the one of best of the best at computers and he skipped four grades while I only skipped two along with my sister." Raf then said, "Now try." and Ratchet tried and they vanished. Optimus then commanded to Ratchet over the com-linked to base." Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!" Optimus and the others came speeding in the Ground Bridge with blue smoke behinde them Ratchet then closed it and asked "Cutting it a bit close. What was to signal?" Miko then asked, "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Kat looked at Miko and said, "Shut up or I'll-" Jack then said, "He-hey, Miko, let's go see what the bots hiding in their sock drawers." Miko then said, "Seriously?" Arcee then fell down to her knees and the bots Shouted, "Arcee!" Arcee then said, "I'm fine! Just dizzy." Miko then said, "Robots who get dizzy?" Raf then said, "Robots with emotions." Jack then said, "Robots who can die." Ratchet scanned and it was blue till it hit Arcee's servo and turned red then he scraped it off and asked, "What is this?" Don't know. One of the Vehicons I was fighting was covered with. It was leaking it; it looked like mutated, butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war on Cybertron." Ratchet then ordered, "Go take a decontamination bath; now!" Jack then said, "O-Optimus. I-I hate to bug, but No bars. "Optimus then said, "A security precondition to isolate radio waves." Jack then said nervously, "Well If I don't call my mom in the next ten minutes she's going to call the cops." Optimus then said hiding the shock that his brother that doesn't remember him might have actually broken the law, "Have you broken the law?" Jack then said, "No; curfew it's after ten PM." Raf then said, "I'm going to be grounded for a year." Kat looked at the time on her watch and saw it was only eight PM and asked herself "Why is he so eager to leave; is he afraid; if so why?" Then heard Optimus say, "Ratchet" then Ratchet hollered, "Busy." then Optimus said, "Arcee you will accompany Jack." Arcee then said, "Oh still dizzy." then Ratchet shouts, "Your fine say's your physician." Optimus then says, "Cliffjumper you will be Lilly's guardian." Cliffjumper then said, "Hope you like action and a little trouble because that's what I do." Lilly then said in an excited tone, "If you do that we will get along greatly." Optimus then said, "I will be Katherine's guardian." Everyone looked at him in shock some were about to protest but Optimus then said, "And that is final."  
Optimus Prime POV  
Optimus went out of the base and decided to ask Kat some questions, "Katherine your father told you stories about us did he ever tell you about how Matrix's react to each other?" Katherine looked in thought about something and Katherine then said, "Optimus I can tell you but you can't tell anyone not even Ratchet or my sister." Optimus then could see she would not tell him unless he gave his word so he resisted a sigh and said he would Katherine then said, "My mother lied about my father being dead he had to leave or we would be in trouble mom didn't know what the trouble was but understood what she didn't know he came to get me the night before my seventeenth birthday that day change my life and my sisters will be changed on her seventeenth birthday it's the day were a techno organic discovers there true form's and my father trained me but also gave me something and gave me important information about himself first he wasn't just any Cybertronian he was Primus and what he gave me was a Matrix he called it the Matrix of Life because both my abilities made thing's be ready for new life to populate the areas." Optimus was shocked and then said, "That's why you told me about my brother you knew he was Jack!" Katherine then said, "My sire said Jack will remember in time on Earth during the war so he told me not to tell him back when it looked like in thought I was asking sire if I could tell you my secret he said yes and he wanted to bring mom to Base after Cliffjumper apparently revealed himself to mom right when mom got home oh my god mom went to look at his engine which apparently tickle him by doing it well let's go get mom to get ready to come tomorrow morning."  
~Time skip by Vector Prime~  
Kat's POV  
When we arrive at the house my mom was demanding answers I ask my Sire if I could tell her he was alive and change it where he had a holoform and it somehow gave her the ability to have us and he left because a Decepticon had arrived to Earth a Decepticon that hated him with a passion and said if he had family he would kill them he only came back because he read that techno organics' Transformation and powers would come at and techno organics' species would gain them at their race's age seventeenth birthday and he told me not to tell her and sis because he didn't want them to come after him and said he was very strong con that had killed some of his friends and they were Military Caste and they are built to fight and take a lot of damage and he killed them within an hour. Sire agreed and I went to mom and sis and hoped that they didn't hate me once I finished I looked down at the ground waiting for yelling and scolding yet instead my mom and sister hugged me and mom said she could come the day after tomorrow in the morning.  
~Next morning~ Third POV  
The next morning Kat woke up and got dressed and saw Optimus wasn't here yet she then requested a private com to Optimus. Optimus then answered, "This is Optimus Prime identify yourself." Kat then said, "Sorry I need to give you a heads up ask I will be training at my place ask my sister for where we are at I don't want cons to discover where it's at and call me Cometstar on here you never know if someone is hacking in com-links like the con I call Slender Mech ask my sis what Slender is and say I said it she will inform you if you don't understand see you when you need me. Cometstar out." and then Kat cut out her com-link and went to her training spot and trained at her spot.  
~ At twelve P.M. ~ Lilly's POV  
I got up and found Optimus outside and mom was already go to work she was a mechanic she will probably want to ask Ratchet about how to fix Cybertronian's and how to fix them along with politics' she used to be a the ambassador between Britain and the USA before she came to the USA after meeting dad it's funny now that I look back dad must of been a old Cybertronian well I wonder if Ratchet can find if my dad is a bot they knew but not by sis she will never let anyone have any DNA of hers maybe after I get back from my training I could." I came down stairs and went outside and went outside and went to him and said, "Hey Optimus; how are you and what are you doing here?" Optimus then said, "I am fine and I'm here because your sister com-linked me earlier and told me to ask were her training place is and she said she didn't want to say because Slender Mech is and ask you what slender is if I don't understand which I don't I'm afraid what is Slender?" Lilly laughed and said, "She is talking about Slender Man which comes from a myth that got turned into a bunch of games it's is a fictional supernatural character with no face and tentacles that come out his back if I remember right dad told us a mech that swore to silence and wears a mask, and use's recordings and was named Soundwave and use's tentacles as servos you know it's kind of funny Slender is scary and Soundwave scared me as a kid, but I didn't know about Slender man back then any ways my sister's training ground is off the road that is near base but then away in the dessert with boulders around and a cave nearby. Oh I almost forgot where is Cliffjumper?" Optimus replied, "Is in your garage asleep you should wake him I will go get your sister." Lilly was about to leave but said, "Optimus please call my sister cat with a K instead of c she like's that better than her real name people use to make fun of her real name and called her Katharina which she hated that name because once they said it they would start bullying on her quite frankly they still try to. Bye Optimus see you at base."  
~Time skip~ Optimus POV  
As I took the way Lilly said Katherine would be I can't understand why people would bully her she is a kind person from what I can tell and has a good spark she also she looked so upset that she couldn't tell her sister and mother the truth. I had arrived close to the area that Katherine would be training at and transformed and called out, "Katherine are you there?" I then heard her say a little ways away, "Yea I'm over in the cluster of boulders and please call me Kat." I went over to them and found ice all over the ground she then came up to me and said, "Let's go to base." I nodded and transformed and said, "Let us go Kat." Katherine's face beamed with joy and climbed in.  
~Time skip to base~ Third POV  
Ratchet was in the base and said, "Hmm. The base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. Must be extremely concentrated to have affected Arcee so rapidly; unfortunately, complete results are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools! Thank you very much, Bulkhead!" Ratchet then moves the sample to another part of the lab, while of it some of it drips on the broken diagnostic tool that Bulkhead broke yesterday. Unseen by Ratchet, the arm twitches into life, turning into a one-eyed, spider-like creature.


End file.
